My Sister
by PrincezzShortie
Summary: Petunia reflects back on to her childhood with Lily, and what made her starting hating Lily. Please read and review, one of my better fics. Whole new view.


My Sister  
  
By: Taylor Lynzie  
Authors Note: This was written spur of the moment and on many cold medicenes so if it is badly written don't blame me!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!  
Plagirism Note: This story came out of my own mind and this was your story please e*owl me at PrincezzShortie@aol.com  
Summary: Petunia Evans Dursley reflects back on her sister Lily.  
  
Lily Evans. My little sister. Everyone seems to think that I hated my sister. Let me make a correction. I never hated my sister. On the contrary I loved my sister. I will not deny though that I envied her. I mean how could I not? She was always beautiful, with her long thick red hair. Her dazzling green eyes. She was popular in school and always was followed by a huge group of friends. She was short for her age but had all the right curves.  
  
Not me. I tall and gangly for my age with thin, string blonde hair and dull gray eyes. I had one true friend. Mildrid. She was short and fat with dirt brown hair and black eyes. She cared for me but was one of the few who did. Not that Lily didn't care. In fact Lily tried to change me. Every weekend she would give me make overs and we would talk and laugh about boys. She was always there to care.   
  
I remember when my parents first told me they were pregnant with a little girl. I was 3 at the time but still excited. I was going to be the big sister. I had always wanted that. But time showed that she would be a bigger sister to me then I was to her.   
  
When mum and dad brought tiny Lily home from the hospital I remember thinking that she looked like a doll. Her perfect pale skin and her little curly tufts of vivid red hair. From that day on I envied her. She got so many comments while shopping in the grocery store or going to the cinemias. I often asked my parents if I had been cooed of like that from strangers and they simply said, "Of course dear." but I knew that I had not been admired like she had.   
  
No matter how jealous I was of Lily I was still her best friend. Everyone knew we were insepreable and that nothing could take us apart. We went everywhere together. Her friends even treated me kindly, probably on Lily's request, and let me join in on the games she played when she had slumber partys.  
  
All that changed however when she got her Hogwarts letter. I remember sitting on her bed in the room we shared, crying hystericaly and begging her not to leave me. "You can't go LILY!!" I shouted at her. I was hoping against hope that if I cried hard enough that maybe, just maybe she would stay home. She told me that she had to go and that she would write to be every week telling how life was at Hogwarts.   
  
At the train station I hugged her goodbye, tears streaming down my face. I don't think I actually thought she would go. When she walked through that barrier I knew I had lost her. I knew Lily would never be the same.  
  
Her letters came, she always wrote of exciting things. Turning her beatle into a button and needles into matchsticks. Her life seemed perfect. I wrote to her only when I had something good to say. I told her that I was one of the most popular girls in school and that Lily's old boyfriend William was going with me. I was saying these lies to make her come home. Her letters were grateful saying things such as: "Oh Petunia, I'm so happy that you are getting to be popular at school. Is William treating you alright?" She never once showed envy.   
  
I started not to reply to her letters. At first they came, every Sunday as usaul. Then as I started to not reply completely they got fewer and fewer until I stopped getting letters from Lily completely. Every summer when she came home she tried to be nice to me but I was too selfish. I could not let Lily see that I was missing her so bad. Instead of spending all my free time with her during Holidays I kept locked up in my room or up in the tree house that Lily and I had made the summer before she left for Hogwarts.   
  
One day, a week before term started I was up in the tree house feeling sorry for my self when Lily came up. Her beautiful thick, long, wavy red hair and dazziling green eyes made me feel like a the ugly sister with my short blonde hair and gray eyes.   
  
"Petunia, I'm really worried, I feel like you don't like me anymore. Is there something I did wrong?" Lily asked incocently with her soft flowing voice. I made a grunting gesture in my throat. "Pea," I was surprised she still knew my nick name, "I really wish you wouldn't ignore me. I missed you all year and when you didn't return my letters it hurt me and when I come home and you act like I'm some kind of lepper you hurt me."  
  
"Hurt you?" I cried out menecingly forgetting my cold shoulder, "Like you haven't hurt me a million times before, leaving me to go to stupid Hogwarts. Writing about your stupid friends and stupid John Potter."  
  
"James." she muttered softly  
  
"What?" I asked   
  
"His name is James, not John."  
  
I gave her a 'I hate you look' before continuing on, "You hurt me so many times. I begged you not to go to that school. But did you listen...no. Do you know how annoying it is to hear, 'Lily this and Lily that.'" Lily shook her head, "Well I do. And I'm sick of it. Why do you have to be a witch and not me. It isn't fair. You were always Miss Popularity at grammer school and had all the good friends. I was always stuck in your shadows with Mildrid." I finished my raving and looked at Lily. To my surprise tears were running down her face.  
  
"Petunia, how could you do this to me, be so mad at me because I can do some magic. I never though you would sink to that level. Your my sister Petunia. I love you. I can't believe that you don't love me back. You don't even like me. You are making me feel guilty about something I can't help. We are supposed to be sisters."  
  
"I have no sister!" I blurted out, instantly regretting my words. Lily started a fresh new wave of hysterical tears and fled from the tree house running for the house. I wanted to call out, 'No Lily, don't leave, I need you.' But I didn't have the strength inside to do it. I knew from that day forward that I had truely lost my sister.  
  
The day I found out Lily had been killed when I found her little son, Harry, I started crying. How could I be so stupid. She was always there, I had never really lost her. It was my fault she was gone. I kept thinking if I hadn't of let my temper get the better of me that warm day in August I might still have a sister. Now she was truely gone. Now I was left to raise Harry, his eyes looked just like Lily's. Everytime I looked in his brilliant green eyes I felt like crying. I felt as if his eyes were really Lily's and that looking into them would only show me my beautiful Lily.   
  
I feel guitly for all the things I've done. I long to hold Harry in my arms and tell him that I missed his mother too, my sister. I couldn't do that though. I knew that if I did I would be letting go of something. Something to do with Vernon. He never liked my family, if I showed that love to Harry I'm afraid Vernon would leave me and I'm nothing with Vernon.  
  
But then again I'm nothing without Lily.  
  
My sister.  
  



End file.
